


Until You Almost Lose Them

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Yossi & Jagger (2002)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fan Art, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunited lovers, Romance, SOLDIERS IN LOVE, Soldiers, Song Lyrics, True Love, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yossi & Jagger: An alternative ending. This is how I wish that it could have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Almost Lose Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wanted _Yossi & Jagger_ to end; the ending was just too heartbreaking to watch.

_"Of course I love you...!"_

_It was too late. Lior was dying and Yossi only now was to articulate how he felt about Lior, his Lior..._

_Yossi did not even care that Ofir was nearby and that there were medical assistants bustling around, trying to put all of the casualties in the helicopter- he was silent, but tears coursed down his face, which was twisted in agony as he watched the glow in Lior's eyes flicker out..._

_His past self would have forced his anguish back, would have denied, in embarrassment, that he loved Lior... suddenly he found himself sobbing openly over Lior's still body._

_"Fuck-! Lior, please don't do this to me...!" the helicopter was only so big and the others saw and heard him, but he no longer cared, "Lior, sweetheart-! Please, wake up-!"_

"Yossi, wake up-! Wake up, babe-! It's a bad dream-!"

Yossi opened his eyes feebly. In the yellow light of the bedside lamp, he saw Lior's concerned face looking into his, his lively dark eyes for once filled with worry.

Yossi instantly threw his arms around Lior. Feeling the warm tears against his shoulder and neck, Lior held his weeping lover for dear life.

"I love you...!" the words came softly and feebly, but they had an instant and profound impact on Lior.

"I love you too, my champion...!" Lior whispered, "What is it that's on your mind?"

Calming down, Yossi began his story: "We were stationed at the border of Israel and Lebanon... we were in battle and..." he winced, "You were hit-! Helicopters picked everyone up, but it was too late for you... I thought that I lost you-!"

Lior took Yossi back into his arms, understanding completely. He and Yossi silently said thanks to the fact that Yossi had decided to go on leave when Lior's time was up. They were now together and on holiday.

"If I had not opened up to you when I did, Lior, I'd hate to think of what might have happened to us-!"

"Shhh... we're together now. We have the now.

_Tell me a little about the moments of fear.  
As it is much easier to fear together..._

_And when cold winds storm outside,_  
I will send to you a warm fire.  
One day maybe you will stop running,  
Among the shadows in the soul, in the soul..." 

Yossi smiled at the sound of that familiar but still powerful song. Lior had always liked it, but now it held such meaning for both of them. Hearing Lior singing to him calmed Yossi down more. Tonight was theirs, and they would not be subjected to pain and despair now.


End file.
